l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
L4W:PC:Sharpe (Luinnar)
Summary Fluff Description: Sharpe is Caucasian and is short and thin. He has greasy shoulder length black hair, wears black armor and has a red heart shaped eye-patch which he wears on either eye interchangably (even though his eyes are perfectly fine). He says it is made out of a real heart, thus making it "evil", but is is actually dyed leather. His shield is also black and sports a skull and cross bones, which also has the red heart shaped eye-patch (thus making it "really evil"). His voice is a bit high pitched and raspy, "perfect for talking about diabolical schemes." Hard Stats & Personality *Age: 32 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'0" *Weight: 120 lb. *Alignment: Chaotic Evil Background: Sharpe Wellington is the mad son of the infamous human warlord, Master Wellington; whose many wives and children are feared throughout the land. While all of his children went into respectable professions, slavers, necromancers, cult leaders, evil royal advisers and corrupt politicians, Sharpe wanted to go to bard school. His father refused, "who has ever heard of an evil bard?" Because of this Sharpe ran away from home and joined a traveling circus, swearing to not return until he became the world's first "evil bard". After "conquering" the mortals at the circus (he was actually kicked out because he was creeping out the customers) he set out to find "lots and lots" of evil artifacts to become the "master of evilness", . Perhaps it was a genetic disorder, or perhaps it was him repeatedly falling on his head when performing the high wire act in the circus; but Sharpe developed a sort of madness. He hears voices in his head and has an imaginary army at his command. His only friend is his songblade, Betty, whom he speaks to and thinks speaks back to him. Anyone he meets he considers a minion, and he will boss and order around until he forgets about them 5 seconds later. His most evil act he has ever committed was contemplating stealing candy from a baby, but the voices told him that this would be mean, and he does not want to be mean, but evil! *Note: I'm not playing him as chaotic stupid or evil, just really crazy. He won't kill peasants, or the players, but may laugh evilly for example.* Hooks: * Sharpe's Father is a dark lord in the island area. Will his past come back to haunt him? Will he be able to one day conquer his father's lands? 'Kicker:'Sharpe is out to amass vast amount of power, "lots and lots" of evil artifacts to become the "master of evilness" and conquer the multiverse. Or at least please Betty in the process.. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Powers Powers Known Bard At-Will - 1st Level Guiding Strike Staggering Note Encounter - 1st Level Shout of Triumph Majestic Word Power Words of Friendship Power Daily - 1st Level Stirring Shout Inspiring Fortitude (AKA)Invigoration Presence Racial Encounter Knack for Success Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Bard Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, light shield Simple melee, longsword, scimitar, short sword, simple ranged, military ranged Implements: Wands +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training (Ritual Caster Bonus Feat) - Ritual Book(Comrade's Succor, Traveler's Chant) 1 bard ritual/day of level or lower without components. 2/day at 11th level, 3/day at 21st level Bardic Virtue(Virtue of Valor) - Once per round, when an ally within 5 squares bloodies or reduces to 0 hp an enemy, you can grant the ally 5 THP as a free action and the ally gets +2 to next attack made EONT (Strength of Valor). Majestic Word (Enc Power) Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility (+1 bonus to untrained skill checks) Song of Rest (Play an instrument/sing during a short rest, you/each ally regains additional CHA HP for each healing surge used) Words of Friendship (Enc Power) Racial Features Half-Elf Knack for Success Dual Heritage Group Diplomacy - You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks +2 to Constitution and Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low Light Languages: Allarian, Eladrin, and one other (Deep Speech) Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy and +2 Insight Skills Feats Ritual Caster Feat Improved Majestic Word Level Background:Occupation Military (Endurance is a class skill) Sharpe believe he is commander of a great and powerful army. Equipment Equipment Starting Equipment:Chain mail, Longsword, Light Shield, Standard Adventurer's Kit, Ritual Book, Ritual Focus (Bagpipes), Heal Components (10 gp worth) Current Equipment: Gold remaining from Start 10 (100-90) Remaining 10 gp Weight 86 lbs Wishlist Tracking Treasure XP 1030 Changes Judge Comments Level 1: Comments corrected. Approval by horticulture.